deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gaming dude 178/Naruto vs kid goku
Description Today we have two pure hearted beings who found out about there heritage sooner or later now since it's not fair to compare adult goku to naruto now we will compare kid goku to naruto . Can naruto win or will kid goku emerged victorious? INTERLUDE Today we have kid goku from the dragon balll series! And naruto as a adult from the naruto series! Hi it's me gaming dude 178 and it's my job to analyze who would win a death battle Goku as a kid was sent away from planet vegeta so frezia would not kill him he was shortly sent to earth to destroy it until he lost himself memory of everything , Gaming dude 178: kinda like at the club He soo was found by grandpa gohan and he always though of him self as a normal human however he Discovered his powers as and soon turned into a great ape who can use his own breath as a weapon! The only way to stop the great ape is to blow up the moon so the sayain can't see it to transform or to cut off the tail which only a SAYAIN would Know to do that this transformation is the only way kid goku can obtain powers at a young age as he got older he married as teen goku and lost his tail!! . Okay that was overboard goku also can use the kamekamha as he learned that skill at a very young age and it is so powerful it can blow up planets!. Great ape form Can destroy planets Giant monkey Can use breath as a weapon Ages ago a demonic rampage ruled the land destroying every thing in his path but that fox sprit was eventually sealed into a baby boy known as yours truly naruto uzimaki!. Naruto as a adult knows skill she like the shadow clones and has infinite charcra which I should NOT the same as key and I don't need to explain that but I will because key is a engery that every one has when there born and charkra is engery felt by jinjtus if I spelled that right so just to make that clear to dbz and naruto fans. He can make multiple clones of him self but prehaps his most powerful attack is his rasenshurikien which is naruto,s signature move kind of like goku,s kamehameha!. Naruto can use his shadows clone give him self a speed advantage and then through a risenshurikien and for this fight just as we will be using goku,s great ape form we will be using the ninetailed beast form to make the fight even the ninetailed beast is naruto at one of his most powerful states of power and know with the Demond fox kamura in him he has unlimited chakra as I said before . The ninetailed beats form pushes Naruto past his super human speed, and durability and later to become this six sage form which can beat down powerful,people like sasuke. Gaming dude 178: he can also destroy mountains easily! Wow look at this dude he's savage! PRE DEATH BATTlE All right our combatants are set Let's end this debate once and for all it's time for a death battle!!! DEATH BATTLE Kid goku: I wonder where food is so I could get some for Bluma Naruto: is training to become the strongest ninja As he makes a mistake and throws a ninja star at kid goku,s watermelon Kid goku: hey that's not very nice! Naruto: you could watch out FIGHT! Kid goku uses his stick to slap naruto with it Naruto doges and uses a rasenshuriken at him It has no effect Naruto: what? No way? Kid goku then takes the shurikien off his head and throws it as naruto as naruto doges it Naruto: take this as he throws a light blue ball at him Kid goku: what's that It causes a big explosion and naruto says I need more power Naruto then starts to punch kid goku kid goku hits him hard with his stick Kid goku : kamehem ha meah ha!! As the attack launched naruto doges the attack By a landslide Kid goku then looks at the moon and turns great ape kid goku! Great ape kid goku: starts screaming Great ape kid goku then shots a giant beam at naruto Naruto : no!!! It makes giant explosion that's so powerful it leaves a giant crack in the earth! Killing naruto Kid goku the reverts back to base form and lay still on the ground tired. KO Bluma : goku where were you? Kid goku: here's a piece of fruit and here's tonight's dinner Bluma: starts screaming what's that!!!! Kid goku: a giant cake I found ! Bluma: ew!!! That's a shurikien!!!!! RESULTS Okay people may think naruto would win this because all he would need to do is cut the tail right? No because naruto would not have any knowlage of the tail because he has no knowlage of sayains!!! But even if he did he stil losses because first off all how would naruto rasenshurikien even cut off the tail of great ape goku? And secondly even if it did kid goku can just revert to base form and finish naruto with a kamekamha so even still naruto losses plus naruto can be killed by knives as theirs was shown and kid goku can be shot by bullets and survive as this was shown in the first episode of dragon ball when bluma shot him and he survived and said ow that hurts so a shurikien would not effect kid goku at all besides him saying ow! . And about the moon even if he did know do you think that naruto would spend that much time destroying the moon if he did not even know about kid goku skill set or that a rasenshurikien can't kill him either way kid goku wins this fight even if naruto knew about the great ape form . The winner is kid goku! Category:Blog posts